Roommates
by Pink Rose Garden
Summary: A Thep Khufan attacks Crujo after the latter steals food. He eventually finds out about Crujo's friends.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 characters.

The streets of Anur Transyl were dark and empty. It was the perfect time to steal food. Crujo walked to a bakery before he stood near a window. He saw a loaf of bread on a table. His stomach growled. *I'm starving!* he thought.

Crujo approached the door and opened it at a snail's pace. He stepped into the bakery until he gasped at many loaves of bread and a few medium sized cakes. His shoulders slumped as he drooled. *Cakes! So many loaves of bread to eat. I won't starve after I steal everything here* Crujo thought. He never quite forgot about the bread on the table he saw a few minutes ago.

''Maybe I'll eat in the bakery first,'' Crujo muttered. After approaching bread, he lifted it. He devoured it in a few seconds.  
Crujo concentrated on one of the cakes. ''You're next,'' he said to it. His steps were fast until he heard a voice.

''Trespasser! Get out of my shop this instant!''

After gasping, Crujo paused. He turned his head before he saw a Thep Khufan. He turned and focused on the bakery owner.

The Thep Khufan's eyes narrowed in anger.

Crujo's stomach growled again. He took another loaf of bread until he viewed the Thep Khufan another time. He snarled at him.

Two loose bandages writhed on the owner's back. They stretched to Crujo before the latter dodged them.

Crujo carried the loaf and ran by the Thep Khufan.

''STOP! THIEF!''

Crujo continued to run. He went by several shops before he glanced back. His eyes were wide with fright.

The Thep Khufan chased Crujo and got closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Crujo embraced bread while he continued to flee. Part of him was still tempted to attack the Thep Khufan. He remained very focused on food. *I am not going to drop my supper during a possible fight!* Crujo pondered.

The Thep Khufan's bandages extended another time. They wrapped around the villain's legs.

Crujo's eyes were wide again until he fell forward. He winced after his body contacted the ground. His arms stretched before he released the loaf. Crujo shook his head in utter disbelief. He faced the owner and growled again. ''I am not going to starve!'' he exclaimed.

Crujo raised his claws and almost scratched the bandages when the Thep Khufan's arm stretched. *Hm?* he thought with large eyes after the bandaged hand caught his furry wrist. The Thep Khufan's hand began to squeeze his wrist.

After wincing, Crujo howled.

''You are going to prison for a very long time. Maybe you will never get out of prison,'' the Thep Khufan said.

''Hmm. Maybe I'll get to eat in a cell,'' Crujo said before he winced another time.

The Thep Khufan shook with rage. Another arm stretched until his hand held Crujo's jaws together.

''You are helpless now!'' the Thep Khufan informed Crujo.


	3. Chapter 3

Four bandages stretched to where Crujo was. They struck the Thep Khufan until they knocked him down. They caused him to release Crujo.

''Thanks,'' Crujo muttered until he stood. He watched as the Thep Khufan closed his eyes. After shrugging, he turned to the bread and walked to it. He lifted the loaf another time before he wolfed it down. *Maybe I can return to the bakery before the Thep Khufan opens his eyes.  
I'm still very hungry* he thought.

A form stepped out of absolute darkness. He happened to be another Thep Khufan. His robe and arms ended at his feet. He also wore a false beard. His body consisted of mostly bandages. Multiple loose bandages moved on his back. The Thep Khufan's pink eyes were filled with concern.

Crujo gasped. He began to step back at a snail's pace. ''Kuphulu? My associate?''

''Why did the other Thep Khufan attack you, Crujo?'' Kuphulu asked.

''Did you notice the loaf of bread on the ground before I ate it?''

Kuphulu shook his head.

''Oh. I was hungry and stole bread until I ran out of a bakery,'' Crujo said.

''That was why the owner attacked you?'' Kuphulu muttered.

Crujo nodded. ''When were you near me? What were you doing?'' he asked.

''I saw you after the other Thep Khufan held your jaws together,'' Kuphulu said.

''What were you doing before you rescued me?'' Crujo asked.

''I wandered by many shops,'' Kuphulu said.

''I see!'' Crujo muttered.

''What are your plans?'' Kuphulu wanted to know.

''I'm still starving!'' Crujo muttered under his breath.

''Are you going to steal more food, Crujo?'' Kuphulu asked before his friend nodded.

The villains walked together.

''Why did you rescue me, Kuphulu?''

''We are partners in crime, Crujo. I also hurt others for fun.''

''Oh,'' Crujo said. He saw a butcher shop before he ran to the window. Different types of meat caused him to drool again.  
Crujo turned to Kuphulu.

''Let me guess. I'm going to follow you into shops and attack anyone threatening you, Crujo?'' Kuphulu muttered.

''Right!'' Crujo exclaimed. He opened the door and entered the butcher shop.

''Did you forget about your claws and fangs, Crujo? They are easy ways to protect yourself from enemies.  
Your arms aren't exactly scrawny,'' Kuphulu said.

Crujo scowled at Kuphulu. ''Maybe I was too focused on food while the Thep Khufan attacked me!'' he snapped.

Kuphulu focused on Crujo as his eyes narrowed in anger. ''Maybe you should confront the butcher shop owner by yourself in case he appears,'' he said.

''I thought you said you enjoyed hurting others, Kuphulu.''

''Yes, but I don't appreciate your sudden tone.''

Crujo turned to what he wished for until he took a few types of meat. He and Kuphulu ran out of the butcher shop.

''Let's go to my lair,'' Kuphulu said to Crujo.

''Why?'' Crujo asked.

Kuphulu rolled his eyes before they narrowed due to irritation. ''Maybe because I'm going to my lair anyway.''

*At least we aren't being followed* Crujo thought after he glanced over his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuphulu ran into his lair until he stopped. He watched as Crujo placed food on the floor.

Crujo devoured meat. ''Are we roommates now, Kuphulu?'' he asked.

Kuphulu shrugged. ''I guess,'' he said.

Crujo leaned his back against a statue until it fell.

The roommates' eyes widened at the same time.

Kuphulu faced Crujo until his eyes narrowed again. He trembled with anger. ''I am starting to regret saving you from the other Thep Khufan!'' he said.

Crujo wolfed down additional meat before a bandage stretched out of Kuphulu's back and wrapped around his jaws.  
His eyes became bigger as he tried to remove the bandage. It was no use. The bandage was stronger.

Kuphulu sat near another statue until he relaxed. His associate wasn't loud or by other statues. *Crujo is the perfect roommate* he thought.

The End


End file.
